La Peur en Face
by SgGirlbdx
Summary: Quand un monstre est découvert congelé en Antarctique, lors des recherches sur le poste des anciens. Il est transféré en Zone 51. Et le cauchemar commence alors.
1. Une étrange Découverte

**La peur en face **

Crossover : Stargate SG1/ Sanctuary Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître la série invitée pour comprendre l'Histoire.

Genre : Action, angoisse, horreur

Saison : saison 8, Jack est général.

Disclamer : aucune des deux séries n'est à moi. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette histoire.

Résumé : Quand un monstre est découvert congelé en Antarctique lors des recherches sur le poste des Anciens, il est transféré en Zone 51. Et le cauchemar commence alors…

Note : ATTENTION, CERTAINS PASSAGES PEUVENT HEURTER LA SENSIBILITE DES PLUS JEUNES. INTERDIT AU MOINS DE 16 ANS.

**Prologue**

Seule la lumière verte du générateur de secours permettait d'y voir quelque chose. On pouvait apercevoir, dans une semi obscurité, le visage de Jack O'Neill tordu par la souffrance et la peur.

« Général, écoutez-moi. Ne faites pas ça, elle vous manipule. Tout ce qu'elle vous montre est faux.

- Jack, écoutez la, s'il vous plaît ! cria Daniel.

- Comment je peux savoir que vous êtes réels ?

- Il marque un point là, dit Foss.

- C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, l'incendia le psychiatre.

- C'est impossible, reprit la femme. Vous devez nous faire confiance. »

Jack tenait un 38 entre ses mains, le canon ensanglanté dans sa bouche. C'était plus fort que lui. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre après se qu'il s'était passé. C'était fini.

**Chapitre 1 Etrange Découverte**

**Quelques jours plus tôt**

Après un week-end bien reposant, voilà les ennuis qui commençaient, se disait Jack, assit en salle de briefing, attendant que son équipe vienne le rejoindre. Comme d'habitude, chacun était occupé : Teal'c enseignait des pratiques de combat à mains nues aux jeunes recrues, Daniel restait cloîtré à déchiffrer on ne sait quel texte ancien, et Sam se penchait sur des projets scientifiques complexes dans l'obscurité de son labo. Alors pour les réunir, il fallait être patient.

« L'équipe de recherche en Antarctique a trouvé une créature congelée non loin du poste des Anciens. Ils ont besoin de nous pour assurer le transport sécurisé vers la Zone 51, les informa O'Neill.

- Vous savez de quel genre de créature il s'agit ? demanda Daniel.

- Pas le moins du monde, ils n'ont pas souhaité m'en dire plus au téléphone. Nous serons tenus au courant sur place.

- Quand partons-nous ? s'informa Sam.

- Vous, vous restez ici, Colonel. Vous assurerez le commandement du SGC en mon absence.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais qui tienne. Vous n'êtes pas absolument nécessaire à cette mission, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour diriger les opérations ici. Vous êtes mon second, c'est donc votre rôle de me seconder, dit-il fermement.

- A vos ordres, mon Général, dit-elle, un soupçon de déception dans la voix.

- Quant à nous, nous partons dès ce soir. Un avion nous apprêtera jusqu'au Cap Horn, puis un hélicoptère nous emmènera à la base. »

…...

Le Docteur Weir attendait nerveusement que l'hélicoptère se pose dans le froid glacial de l'antarctique. Elle trouvait leur nouvelle découverte très étrange. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Quel rapport avait-elle avec les Anciens ? Il était pour l'instant impossible de le dire avec les moyens du bord. C'est pourquoi elle avait demandé l'aide du SGC.

« Bonjour Docteur, cria Jack pour couvrir le bruit de moteur de l'hélicoptère.

- Bonjour Général.

- Alors, qu'elle est cette merveilleuse découverte ?

- Entrons avant. »

Un gigantesque dispositif avant été construit pour descendre dans les profondeurs glaciales. Une fois à l'abri du froid et du bruit, Elisabeth leur expliqua la situation :

« On a découvert par hasard à quelques kilomètres d'ici, lors de prélèvements sur la calotte glacière, une forme de vie humanoïde parfaitement conservée dans la glace. Mais nous sommes sûrs cette fois-ci que ce n'est pas un Ancien. Vous allez voir pourquoi. »

Elle les accompagna jusqu'à une petite salle isolée, surveillée par des gardes armés. Elle donna l'ordre à l'un des soldats d'ouvrir la porte blindée.

« Wouh ! Il fait encore plus froid qu'à l'extérieur ici, se plaignit O'Neill.

- Oui, c'est pour maintenir le spécimen congelé. On évite de l'exposer à toute chaleur, c'est pourquoi il demeure également dans le noir. »

Sur ce, elle alluma les projecteurs. C'était tout simplement incroyable, le corps de la créature se trouvait dans un énorme bloc de glace. A première vue, il s'agissait d'une femme, mais elle n'était pas humaine à proprement parler. Elle était blanche, presque translucide, de ses longs cheveux jusqu'aux orteils. Elle ne portait aucun vêtement. Une sorte de croûte, ou peut-être des écailles, recouvrait son corps. Elle se tenait debout, les bras écartés, la tête légèrement en arrière, les cheveux comme soulevés par le vent, les yeux grand ouverts. Et à vrai dire, c'était ce regard qui était le plus effrayant, noir et brillant, sans pupille.

« D'après nos estimations, elle aurait un peu plus d'un milliard d'années.

- Rien que ça ? ironisa Jack.

- Il est essentiel qu'elle soit étudiée, continua Weir.

- Cela signifie qu'il va falloir la décongeler, je me trompe ?

- Oui, en effet, Général.

- Je peux me permettre de vous rappeler ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a décongelé un truc ?

- Non, je suis au courant.

- Bon, de toute manière je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix. »

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à préparer le convoi. O'Neill donna l'ordre à la Zone 51 de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires : combinaisons de protection contre de potentiels agents pathogènes, cellule d'enfermement blindée, gardes armés, etc, tandis que Daniel s'interrogeait, en compagnie du Docteur Weir, sur l'origine de cette créature, et sur tous les tests potentiels à effectuer sur elle.

Le lendemain, le voyage se fit sans problème ni encombre. Et le « colis » arriva à l'endroit prévu à l'heure prévue.

La créature fut hélitreuillée, conservée dans un coffre réfrigéré et blindé, jusque dans un entrepôt isolé dans le désert à quelques kilomètres de la Zone 51. Pour y accéder, il fallait détenir le plus haut niveau d'accréditation existant. Seule une poignée de personnes seraient autorisées à travailler sur le monstre.

« Bon, vous pourrez commencer à la décongeler dès que tout sera en place, ordonna O'Neill.

- A vos ordres, mon Général.

- Jack, je pense qu'on devrait rester, je voudrais…

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, Daniel, la réponse est oui. Nous superviserons la mission jusqu'à la décongélation complète de la bestiole, c'est-à-dire dans 48 heures environs.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, O'Neill, mais j'ai l'intuition que ça va mal se passer, lui fit partager Teal'c.

- C'est pour ça qu'on reste, mon ami. On nous a installé des quartiers dans le bâtiment. Comme ça, en cas de problème, on sera sur place. On se retrouve dans la salle de recherche dans une heure. A toute à l'heure. »

Il disparut à l'angle d'un couloir, pendant que Daniel et Teal'c rejoignaient leurs quartiers par le couloir en face.

« A toute à l'heure, dirent-ils en coeur.

- Il a l'air tendu, remarqua Teal'c.

- La dernière fois, il s'est retrouvé gravement malade, alors ça peut se comprendre. » admit Daniel.


	2. Etranges Circonstances

**Chapitre 2 Etranges circonstances**

La glace fondait doucement. Il ne fallait pas dégeler la bête trop vite, cela aurait risqué de la tuer. A présent, cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'on avait commencé à la décongeler, et seul le haut du crâne était visible. Les scientifiques y posèrent des électrodes pour mesurer l'activité du cerveau. Le résultat était incroyable. Non seulement la créature était encore vivante, mais en plus l'activité de son cerveau était d'une intensité démesurée. Il fonctionnait à 70% de sa capacité.

C'était l'heure du dîner, il ne restait qu'une poignée de personnes en salle de recherche, la plupart étant au mess. Daniel observait attentivement le phénomène, scrutait l'expression sur son visage, surveillait le moindre mouvement. Elle avait une expression froide et fermée et un air supérieure de puissance marquait ses traits. A force de la fixer, il crut voir ses yeux noirs et sans expression bouger très rapidement, mais c'était impossible, son visage était encore sous la glace. Pourtant, cette idée lui donna des sueurs froides. Il préféra ne pas y repenser, et se dirigea vers le réfectoire pour rejoindre Jack et Teal'c. Il n'osa pas leur parler de ce qu'il avait cru voir de peur d'être pris pour un fou, même si ça n'aurait pas été la première fois.

Juste après le repas, Jack fit une annonce au personnel :

« Voilà comment nous allons fonctionner pour cette nuit, cinq équipes de quatre, deux scientifiques, deux militaires, se relaieront toutes les deux heures jusqu'à 8h00. Je veux qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un en salle de recherche pour surveiller le spécimen. Les équipes sont affichées devant le mess. Pour les autres, bonne nuit. »

Une bonne partie de la nuit se déroula sans anicroche. Mais vers quatre heures du matin, l'alarme fut déclenchée, réveillant toute la base.

« Oh ! C'est pas vrai, pour l'amour de Dieu, j'aimerais bien faire une nuit complète juste une fois ! »

O'Neill se leva puis s'habilla rapidement, et se dirigea en courant vers la salle de recherche. Daniel, Teal'c et l'équipe qui venait prendre le relais étaient déjà là. Jack découvrit, horrifié, les corps atrocement mutilés de l'équipe précédente. Le laboratoire ne ressemblait plus qu'à une immense marre de sang. Des coups de feu avaient été tirés dans tous les sens, l'un des soldats avait la gorge tranchée, et le scalpel ayant visiblement servie à son meurtre dans la main. Le second militaire avait eu les yeux crevés, et on distinguait sur sa gorge des marques de strangulation. Les deux scientifiques avaient le corps criblé de balles.

« Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Aucune idée, on les a trouvés comme ça, mon Général. » dit l'un des sergents présents.

Daniel s'était approché de la créature comme pour chercher en elle les réponses à ce drame. Sa tête était désormais complètement dégelée. Mais la bête restait immobile. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle les observait. La vision qu'il avait eu avant le déjeuner n'en était peut-être pas une. Il prit Jack à part un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

« Jack, il faut arrêter l'expérience, je suis sûr que c'est ce monstre qui provoque tout ça. J'ai vue ses yeux bouger hier, je suis certain qu'il nous observe.

- J'en ai comme l'intuition aussi, mais pour l'instant on est sûr de rien. Et je ne peux pas faire arrêter les recherches comme ça, il y a des gens au dessus de moi, Daniel.

- On va tous mourir si on reste ici.

- N'exagérez rien. On ne sait même pas avec précision ce qu'il s'est passé. Je mets la base en quarantaine et une enquête sera menée mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment.

- Appelez au moins le Sanctuaire, ils nous seront d'une grande aide, Jack.

- Daniel, la dernière fois qu'on a appelé votre cher Magnus, on s'est retrouvé enfermé dans une grotte sans issue avec un vilain reptile qui voulait nous carboniser, alors non merci.

- Jack, on a quand même fini par sortir de là. Essayez de lui faire un peu confiance.

- J'ai dit non, Daniel. N-O-N, vous connaissez le sens de ce mot ?

- Bien mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après... »

Jack, exaspéré par l'insistance de Daniel, rejoignit les autres pour leur donner certaines indications... avant d'aller se recoucher.

« Bien, alors voilà ce que l'on va faire. La base est en quarantaine jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Personne ne rentre ni ne sort jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trouvé ce qui est arrivé à ces hommes. Envoyez les corps à la morgue pour qu'ils soient autopsiés, je veux les résultats au plus vite. En attendant, on continue les recherches en renforçant la sécurité. Je veux quatre militaires en relais 24h/24, et pas question de tirer au flan, on reste un minimum éveillé, messieurs.

- A vos ordres, mon Général.

- Sergent Alistair, allez informer vos camardes des événements. Daniel je vous laisse vous occuper des têtes chercheuses.

- Oui, mon Général, affirma Alistair.

- Pas de problème, comme ça je leur épargnerai le Jack O'Neill insupportable du matin. »

Jack ignora la remarque de Daniel et passa sa main sur son visage comme pour effacer la fatigue.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce genre de chose arrive sous mon commandement ? lâcha-t-il dans un soupir d'agacement.

- Maintenant, vous savez ce que ressentait le général Hammond. » sortit Daniel, fier de lui.

O'Neill chercha à lui faire peur en avançant brusquement d'un pas. Il obtint l'effet escompté, et, satisfait, repartit vers ses quartiers avec un sourire moqueur

Cette fois-ci, c'est un réveil au bip bip agaçant qui réveilla le général O'Neill vers 7 heures du matin.

« C'était trop beau pour être vrai... »

Il s'extirpa de son lit pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, se prépara et se dirigea vers le mess. A peine était-il sorti de sa chambre que deux scientifiques lui sautèrent dessus.

« Vous avez intérêt à faire vite et simple, les gars, parce que je viens de me lever et j'ai pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner, je risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup de patience.

- Euh... Oui, Général, dit l'un des scientifiques, en peu décontenancé par la réaction de l'homme.

- Alors...? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- On a autopsié les corps comme vous l'avez demandé.

- Et ? Accouchez pour l'amour de Dieu !

- Il semblerait qu'ils se soient entretués.

- Et vous savez pourquoi ?

- Non, mais nous avons relevé un indice important. Ils ont tous un taux anormalement élevé d'adrénaline dans le corps, comme si, avant de mourir, quelque chose ou quelqu'un leur avait fait très peur.

- Leur taux d'adrénaline était vraiment spectaculaire, s'ils ne s'étaient pas entretués, encore quelques secondes et ils seraient tous mort d'une crise cardiaque, affirma le deuxième scientifique.

- Les quatre en même temps ?

- Sûrement.

- Bien, merci Messieurs. »

Vers midi, il alla retrouver Daniel dans ses quartiers et lui parla du rapport d'autopsie. Ce dernier maintenait que c'était la bête qui était à l'origine de ce taux hormonal spectaculairement élevé. Désormais, cette dernière était décongelée presque jusqu'à la moitié.

« Jack, faites stopper l'expérience et faisons venir Magnus et son équipe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- J'ai appelé le Pentagone pour qu'ils fassent tout arrêter, mais ils refusent puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé depuis plusieurs heures.

- Ils attendent qu'il y ait d'autres meurtres ou quoi ?

- Daniel, ce type de projet coûte très cher, on ne peut pas tout arrêter sous prétexte d'un incident isolé, même si les circonstances sont suspectes. Moi, je suis d'accord avec vous, mais pas eux.

- Je préviens Le Sanctuaire !

- D'accord.

- C'était pas une question, dit Daniel en sortant de sa chambre.

- Ça m'aurait étonné. » répondit Jack alors que Jackson était déjà loin.


	3. Cauchemars éveillés

**Chapitre 3 Cauchemars éveillés**

« Vous pourrez être là dans combien de temps ?

- D'ici deux heures maximum.

- Bien. Encore merci Magnus.

- Vous me remercierez quand tous ça sera terminé, Daniel. »

Helen raccrocha le téléphone avec un regard soucieux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Big Foot.

- C'est l'un de mes vieux amis, il a besoins d'aide. Vous savez où sont Will, Henry et Kate ?

- Will et Kate sont à la bibliothèque, et Henry dans son labo comme d'habitude.

- Bien, dites à Henry de nous rejoindre à la bibliothèque.

- D'accord. »

Pendant que Magnus briefait son équipe, le sergent Alistair, ayant veillé une bonne partie de la nuit, s'assoupit sur sa table au mess. Il était déjà 15h, l'endroit était calme et pratiquement vide.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans le noir et dans un silence total. Tout avait l'air différent. Il sortit du mess et se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Les couloirs étaient aussi vides et froids que le reste de la base. Il entra dans la pièce, demanda si quelqu'un était là. Personne ne répondit. Dans le doute il alluma la lumière, mais la pièce était vide.

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de recherche, elle était également vide, plus de créature, plus aucune vie. Il commença à paniquer. Il voulut sortir de cet enfer en ouvrant la porte vers l'extérieur. Il vit le sol jonché de corps ensanglantés, l'atmosphère était irrespirable. Il se sentit partir, s'écroula et... se réveilla de nouveau au mess, trempé de sueur. La lumière était aveuglante, et le mess grouillait de personnes venues prendre leur dîner avant de retourner au travail.

Le soldat considéra cette expérience comme un mauvais rêve, haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les plateaux pour prendre son repas.

Ce n'est que dans la nuit profonde que l'équipe de Magnus débarqua de son hélicoptère sur le toit de l'entrepôt. Il devait être déjà minuit passé mais aucun phénomène inexpliqué ne s'était encore produit. Dès qu'il les avait su en approche, Daniel était monté au sommet du bâtiment pour les accueillir. Les pales de l'hélico déployaient un vent soulevant la moindre poussière, le moindre grain de sable sur son passage dans un boucan infernal.

« Comment allez-vous Helen ? cria Daniel pour mieux se faire entendre.

- Bien, et vous mon cher Daniel ?

- Je vais aussi bien que les conditions le permettent.

- Je comprends. S'est-il passé quelque chose depuis votre coup de fil ?

- Non, c'est relativement calme pour l'instant. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils purent enfin baisser la voix.

« Enchanté, se risqua Will, Will Zimmerman.

- Moi de même, Will. Je suis Daniel Jackson, lui répondit-il dans une poignée de main viril.

- Oh, je sais qui vous êtes.

- Ah ! Et vous ? demanda Daniel en s'adressant à Kate et Henry.

- Henry Foss, informaticien et accessoirement Loup-Garou.

- Moi c'est Kate Freelander, voleuse et tueuse à gage.

- … Vous vous entourez de personnes très étranges, Magnus.

- L'étrange fait partie de mon quotidien. Vous nous montrez le labo ?

- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi. »

Daniel interpella un soldat de garde au passage pour lui demander d'aller réveiller le général O'Neill. L'homme se dit qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir. Daniel s'en aperçut et ajouta pour le rassurer : « Dites lui que je vous envoie et que Magnus est là. ».

Jack les rejoignit au labo d'un pas furieux et se promettant d'en faire baver Daniel dès qu'ils seraient sortis d'ici.

« Helen Magnus ! Ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre... C'est dingue ce que vous ressemblez à Sam, dit-il, amère.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment... Bonsoir Général, répondit-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Bonsoir. Alors qu'est ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ? »

La créature était à présent presque entièrement décongelée, il ne restait de la glace que des genoux aux pieds. Elle était toujours parfaitement immobile, mais entendait et observait.

« Je vais commencer par regarder dans la base de données du Sanctuaire pour voir si on obtient quelque chose. Henry, installez-vous au fond du labo. »

L'intéressé s'exécuta sans broncher, et posa la caisse et les deux mallettes qu'il charriait par terre pour commencer à assembler le matériel.

« Bien, je vous laisse travailler. Lieutenant, héla-t-il un soldat, si madame à besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous vous arrangez pour le trouver.

- A vos ordres, mon Général. »

Sur ce, l'homme retourna à son sommeil. Une fois allongé sur sa couchette, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour sombrer.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Sam était là, nue à côté de lui dans le lit.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faite là Carter ?

- Vous...? Je te rappelle que ça fait plus de trois mois que nous sommes ensemble. »

L'homme surpris eu un mouvement de recul.

« J'ai loupé un épisode ?

- Jack, tu me fais peur. »

Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à y croire, il n'arrivait pas à se résigner. Ça avait l'air tellement vrai, et c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, mais pourquoi ici, que faisait-elle ici, rien dans cette situation n'était cohérent. Soudainement, il ne put plus rien voir, tout devint flou, puis il y eut un flash blanc, étincelant et aveuglant. A cet instant, il vit l'horreur dans ses yeux bleus... Il la voyait se noyer dans une eau glacée sans pouvoir rien faire... Il se voyait la tenant dans ses bras, le corps ensanglanté et inerte... Il se voyait en train de l'étrangler violemment, et lisait la haine au fond de ses propres yeux... Il la voyait pendue au bout de ses draps immaculés dans ses quartiers...

Il se réveilla soudainement en nage sous ses couvertures, le souffle haletant, et avec encore à l'esprit tout ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Il jeta un oeil à son réveil : trois heures du matin. Il se releva de son lit et se précipita vers le laboratoire en courant, sans prendre le temps de se changer.

« D'accord, je veux bien admettre qu'il se passe quelque chose, dit-il une fois devant Magnus.

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai fait un rêve, plutôt un cauchemar très étrange où soit je tuais Carter, soit je la regardais mourir sans rien faire. C'était... c'était étonnement réaliste. »

Elle se tourna vers Will comme pour avoir une réponse. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, impuissant. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Jack, ne sachant quoi lui répondre.

« Essayez de savoir si d'autres membres de la base ont fait des rêves comme le vôtre, suggéra Will.

- Moi j'en ai fais un, dit l'un des scientifiques présents.

- Depuis que nous sommes là, j'ai eu des visions, avoua Magnus.

- On est d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas une coïncidence ? demanda Jack.

- Oh ! Oui, assura Henry.

- Il faut découvrir impérativement ce qu'est cette bestiole. »

Un bip sonore annonça que l'ordinateur avait trouvé quelque chose. Henry retourna hâtivement à son poste. Il fixa l'écran, prostré, la mâchoire tombante. Intrigué par le comportement de l'homme, Magnus alla le rejoindre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en lisant à son tour. Ah oui, je pense qu'on va avoir un problème. Cette créature, appelée Pavoremarus, est visiblement très agressive malgré les apparences. Elle agit sur le psychisme des gens pour qu'ils s'entretuent, puis elle se nourrit des corps. C'est sa technique de chasse. Elle est capable de survivre des millénaires. Au Moyen-Âge, elle a assassiné et dévoré des millions de personnes en Europe. Il n'en existe plus qu'une à ce jour, les autres ayant été capturées et brûlées. Mais, nous n'avions jamais réussi à retrouver la trace de ce dernier spécimen, je crois que vous l'avez fait pour nous.

- Comment on se débarrasse de cette monstru... ? demanda O'Neill en se retournant pour montrer du doigt la créature. Où est-elle passée ? »

Tous se retournèrent comme un seul homme, pour remarquer qu'elle avait disparue.

« Pour répondre à votre question, Jack, nous allons l'emmener avec nous au Sanctuaire, pas la détruire. Et la capturer est très dure puisqu'elle a la capacité d'agir sur tous vos sens. En attendant de retrouver sa trace, je suggère de se barricader pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. »

- C'était prévu, Magnus, c'était prévu, affirma Jack. Je veux deux gardes à chaque entrée et sortie, et qu'on cadenasse les issues de secours et toutes les portes menant vers l'extérieur, dit-il à ses soldats qui s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Croyez-moi, personne ne sortira d'ici. »


	4. Premier Avertissement

**Chapitre 4 Premier avertissement**

Ils étaient donc à présent tous à la merci de cette immonde créature tueuse d'homme. Ils étaient enfermés dans ce bâtiment froid aux murs métalliques, sans aucun moyen de sortir, sans échappatoire. Ils étaient piégés, la bête les avait pris à leur propre jeu. Ils sortiraient une fois la créature neutralisée ou bien ils ne sortiraient jamais... du moins vivant. Mise à part la direction du Pentagone et le Président, personne n'était au courant de la situation, pas même le SGC, pas même Sam, pensait O'Neill.

Le monstre commençait à s'affamer, il allait redoubler d'agressivité. O'Neill savait qu'ils subiraient des pertes, aussi bien civiles que militaires. De plus, dans ce genre de situation chacun tentait de sauver sa peau le plus longtemps possible, quitte à sacrifier ses petits camarades. Le général allait devoir gérer un mouvement de panique dans la base. La mise en oeuvre des mesures de confinement avait déjà commencé à faire jaser. Des murmures s'élevaient dans les couloirs et les regards se tournaient vers le général sur son passage... Parce que « c'était cet homme là qui les avaient tous condamnés à mourir » pouvait-on entendre chuchoter.

Jack savait qu'il ne pouvait les blâmer, mais des circonstances extrêmes nécessitent des mesures extrêmes. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Mais le pire pour tous ces gens, c'était qu'on leur avaient interdit d'appeler une dernière fois leurs proches, cette opération et toutes les conséquences désastreuses qui en découlaient devaient rester secrètes, coûte que coûte. Pour éviter tout débordement, Jack avait ordonné de regrouper tous les civils dans le mess. Mais il sut plus tard que ce n'était pas forcement la meilleure chose à faire.

Pour l'instant tout était tranquille, et même d'un silence de mort, les militaires faisaient des rondes par deux dans tout le bâtiment pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et restaient sur la défensive au cas où ils feraient une mauvaise rencontre.

Jack et Daniel s'étaient mis en équipe. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir de l'aile sud du bâtiment au niveau du sous-sol. Ce couloir menait aux entrailles de l'entrepôt, là où était centralisé le système d'aération et de chauffage. Il y faisait d'ailleurs une chaleur insoutenable à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la chaudière avec toutes les précautions possibles. Ils se tenaient sur leurs gardes, prêts à bondir en cas d'attaque. Le silence s'était installé entre les deux hommes pour mieux rester concentré.

« Je n'aime pas ça, c'est trop calme, fit remarquer Daniel, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans son thorax.

- Ssshut, s'empressa d'intimer O'Neill. Vous avez entendu ? »

De légers cliquetis métalliques à peine perceptibles se faisaient entendre.

« Ça vient des murs, affirma Daniel. »

Il colla son oreille à la paroi du bâtiment.

« En effet, quoi que ce soit, ça se déplace dans les conduits d'aération.

- Daniel ? C'est quand même pas ce que je pense ?

- J'en ai bien peur…

- Oh non ! Pas encore ces bestioles ! Je pensais qu'on avait exterminé les réplicateurs pour de bon ?

- Oui, c'est le cas. Je pense que c'est cette créature qui nous provoque des hallucinations auditives. Elle ne doit pas être loin, elle tente de se protéger. Elle cherche à nous faire fuir.

- Ça marche alors... Faisons demi-tour, mieux vaut consulter l'esprit éclairé de Magnus.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vous entends dire ça. Je croyais que vous ne l'aimiez pas ?

- Hum.

- C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas très loquace à ce sujet… Je l'avais oublié un instant. »

Ils retournèrent donc au centre des opérations pour prévenir l'équipe du sanctuaire. Et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

« Il faut mettre en place un piège, dit Foss

- Utilisons les électrodes, suggéra Kate.

- Il faut trouver quelque chose pour la faire venir… entama Magnus.

- Attendez ! » s'écria Jack.

Les cliquetis métalliques se firent entendre de nouveau, de plus en plus fort, comme s'ils se rapprochaient.

« Général, ils ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal, c'est une hallucination, continua Helen.

- Vous êtes sûre de ça ? Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment sûre qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal ?

- La créature peut aussi nous faire subir des hallucinations physiques et donc des douleurs, affirma Foss.

- C'est ce que je me disais. Daniel, Teal'c, en position les gars. Les autres, mettez vous derrière nous. »

Dans leur dos, ils entendirent le bruit d'une sécurité qu'on enlève – Clac Clac - tous se tournèrent vers l'objet de leurs interrogations. Kate tenait une arme de calibre 33 à la main. Remarquant qu'elle était le centre de l'attention, elle leva la tête, et haussa les épaules.

« Quoi ? Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous amuser tous seuls quand même ?

- Cette fille est une psychopathe, dit Will en la montrant du doigt.

- Ouais, dès que le l'ai vue j'ai su qu'elle n'était pas très nette. » confirma Jack.

Sur ce, des vagues de réplicateurs arrivèrent sur le sol du labo. Le bruit assourdissant des mitrailleuses et autres armes à feu se fit entendre. Mais les balles n'atteignaient jamais leur cible. Elle ne faisait que rebondir sur le sol et les murs. Alertés par les coups de feu, plusieurs soldats se présentèrent au labo. Et constatèrent avec stupeur que SG1 tirait dans le vide. Le Major Stern leur cria d'arrêter. Tout d'un coup, les bestioles d'acier s'évaporèrent en fumée sous les yeux de Jack et des autres. Ils furent abasourdis par la façon dont ils s'étaient fait prendre au jeu de leur ennemi alors même qu'ils savaient très bien à quoi s'attendre.


	5. Sans Merci

**Chapitre 5 Sans Merci**

« C'est quoi le plan, maintenant ? demanda Will.

- Il faut qu'on tente de la capturer vivante. On pourrait essayer les électrodes, affirma Magnus.

- Non, c'est hors de question, cette bestiole ne sortira pas vivante d'ici, je ne prendrais pas ce risque, rétorqua le général.

- O'Neill, je comprends votre souhait d'éviter les ennuis et de protéger vos équipes, mais mon père a créé le sanctuaire dans l'espoir de pouvoir protéger et donner un endroit où vivre à toutes les créatures de Dieu, qu'elle soit bonnes ou mauvaises, et particulièrement quand elles sont en voie de disparition. Je ne peux pas me résigner à assassiner ce phénomène, alors que c'est le dernier de son espèce, sans avoir essayé de le capturer au préalable.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, Helen, j'ai déjà essayé de le convaincre de cette manière, mais la seule solution pour lui faire entendre raison c'est de le prendre par les sentiments. Sam y arrive très bien elle… lui indiqua Daniel.

- De quoi je me mêle, le rat de bibliothèque ? s'offensa O'Neill.

- Daniel Jackson n'a pas tort, renchérit Teal'c.

- S'il vous plaît, O'Neill. Toute vie a le droit de vivre. » insista le docteur, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard d'O'Neill pour y chercher toute son humanité.

Jack réfléchit un moment, en essayant de tout prendre en compte, car sa décision risquait de prendre une ampleur considérable quelle qu'elle soit.

« Bien, faisons un marché : nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance pour l'attraper, si nous échouons j'emploie les grands moyens.

- Marché conclu, dit fermement Magnus en serrant la main du militaire pour sceller leur pacte.

- Je ne pense pas que l'électricité soit le meilleur moyen de la contrer, continua Jack dans l'un de ses rares éclaires de génie. Nous l'avons trouvée dans la glace et il y a de forte chance pour que ce soit les Anciens qui l'y aient mise. Le meilleur moyen serait de lui donner un gros coup de froid pour l'assommer d'un coup.

- C'est une bonne idée, mais comment va-t-on faire ? souleva Kate.

- C'est une excellente question, avoua Jack.

- Il faut couper la chaufferie et enclencher la climatisation pour la faire sortir de sa cachette, proposa Will.

- Et vous devez avoir des extincteurs, non ? enchaîna Foss.

- Oui, pratiquement dans toutes les pièces du bâtiment, dit O'Neill. Moi, Teal'c, Daniel et l'équipe de Stern on s'occupe de la chaufferie. Les autres, ramassez tous les extincteurs que vous pourrez.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de venir avec vous, s'opposa Daniel.

- DANIEL !

- D'accord, d'accord, pas d'énervement, allons-y.

- On passe d'abord par l'armurerie pour y prendre des Zat' au cas où… »

…...

Ils se trouvaient désormais devant la porte de la chaufferie, au fond d'un couloir sombre éclairé par quelques plafonniers à la lumière vacillante. La chaleur y était particulièrement intense.

« Pas de geste brusque, on y va doucement : il y a des chances pour qu'elle soit derrière la porte. »

Le Major Stern ouvrit avec une lenteur insoutenable la porte métallique aux gonds grinçants. Derrière la porte tout semblait calme en apparence. La salle s'étendait tout en longueur, dans la continuité du couloir, mais était remplie sur la droite de machines bruyantes et autres tuyaux brûlants. Mis à part le vrombissement incessant des engins, c'était le silence complet. Ils entrèrent un à un avec précaution dans la pièce en évitant de faire grincer les semelles de leur rangers sur le sol. D'un coup violent la porte se referma derrière eux en claquant, enfin du moins c'est ce que la bête avait choisi de leur faire croire. Ils se retournèrent tous comme un seul homme, surpris par cette « attaque ». Daniel tenta désespérément de l'ouvrir mais impossible de la faire obéir.

« Je crois que nous sommes pris au piège.

- Non ? C'est vrai ? Je pensais que c'était pour se mettre dans l'ambiance moi ! » ironisa O'Neill.

Quand ils se tournèrent de nouveau, ils aperçurent une femme en uniforme militaire allongée et inconsciente sur le sol au fond de la salle. Un des soldats de l'équipe de Stern crut reconnaître sa soeur et se précipita vers le corps inerte de la jeune femme.

« Nooon ! » s'écria Daniel.

Mais c'était trop tard. La bête reprit soudainement vie pour lui arracher un morceau de chaire dans le cou avec ses dents aiguisées. Le pauvre homme n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui arriver qu'il tombait lourdement sur le sol. Des flots de sang rouge flamboyant coulaient en abondance. O'Neill vit l'agonie dans les yeux du jeune homme, il le suppliait de le sauver, de faire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre : le laisser derrière lui et fuir pour sauver le reste de l'équipe ou tenter de le sauver vaille que vaille.

Un tableau de commande se trouvait juste derrière eux dans l'entrée. Il s'y précipita soudainement et abaissa tous les boutons. Les machines s'arrêtèrent de fonctionner. Ils étaient dans le noir complet, mais les lumières de secours vertes s'allumèrent. A la faible lueur de ces lampes, Jack remarqua que la créature n'était plus là. Quant à savoir où elle se trouvait désormais, pour l'instant ce n'était pas leur plus grande préoccupation. Teal'c défonça la porte d'un violent coup de pied, pendant qu'O'Neill et Stern tentaient de porter le pauvre soldat inerte. Ils filèrent sans regarder derrière eux.

…...

« Mon Dieu ! Que s'est-il passé en bas ? s'étonna Magnus en commençant à examiner le jeune homme blessé.

- Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par Dracula, ça ne se voit pas ?

- On s'est fait prendre en embuscade par la créature, précisa Daniel plus sérieusement.

- Je n'ai eu le temps que d'abaisser tous les boutons, donc la clim n'est probablement pas en marche, et nous allons devoir agir dans l'obscurité, expliqua Jack.

- J'allais justement vous demander pourquoi nous étions dans le noir, fit remarquer Will.

- Vous pensez que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui ? demanda Jack en montrant son soldat du doigt.

- Je ne sais pas. Visiblement, elle n'a pas arraché un trop gros morceau et elle n'a pas touché la carotide, mais il perd beaucoup de sang. Je vais déjà essayer de stopper le saignement.

- Bien, faites de votre mieux. Foss, vous avez ramassé tous les extincteurs qu'il vous fallait ?

- Oui, le piège est même déjà en place, il n'y a plus qu'à appâter la bête. »


	6. La Grande Illusion

**Chapitre 6 La Grande Illusion **

Tous se tournèrent vers Kate avec un regard qui en disait long.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi moi ? s'indigna l'intéressée.

- Parce que tu as tellement de talent, Kate, dit ironiquement Will.

- Je vais t'en foutre moi du talent ! marmonna Kate dans sa barbe. Bon qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-elle plus intelligiblement.

- Et bien, tu te places au milieu du piège et tu attends, lui expliqua Henry. Oh ! Et n'oublie pas de te couvrir le nez et la bouche... à cause des extincteurs.

- Bon, on y va alors, s'impatienta l'appât.

- On y va. » confirma Jack, fatigué.

Chacun était tapi dans la semi-obscurité créée par la lumière verte de secours. Ils attendaient derrière des caisses de ravitaillement, cachés et dans un silence total. Kate restait immobile au milieu du piège comme convenu, assise en tailleur, une lampe torche à la main et son arme dans l'autre. Les extincteurs avaient été positionnés en hauteur, accrochés par des cordes aux poutres métalliques à des points stratégiques. De faibles charges de C4 avaient été posées sur l'embouchure de chaque contenant pour libérer le contenu des bombonnes exactement au même moment. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que la créature se manifeste. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer de sitôt…

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures assis dans la pénombre qu'un événement des plus inattendus se produisit. Des bruits de pas apparemment humains résonnèrent doucement dans le hangar. La démarche, légère mais franche, reteint l'attention du général O'Neill. La présence étrangère finie par se faire distinctement entendre :

« Eh Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ici ? »

L'esprit d'O'Neill se battait tant bien que mal pour résister à ce qu'il savait être un piège. Cette voix ne pouvait pas être la sienne, du moins il l'espérait au plus profond de lui-même. Si elle était vraiment là, se dit-il, Kate l'aurait remarquée et se serait relevée... à moins que… qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment là non plus, ou peut-être n'était-il pas à l'endroit où il croyait être. Toutes ses certitudes s'envolaient soudainement pour laisser place à ses doutes et ses peurs les plus intimes. La paranoïa prenait de plus en plus l'ascendant sur lui, sans qu'il ne puisse y résister. Il sortit discrètement la tête par dessus la caisse qui le dissimulait. C'était bien elle... Carter, mais il ne voyait plus Kate. Les extincteurs n'étaient plus là non plus. Où étaient-ils donc passés ? Il ferma le plus hermétiquement possible ses yeux comme pour chasser l'image de la jeune femme de son esprit. Il devinait que ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui l'attendait là-bas dans le noir, mais il ne pouvait pas en avoir la certitude. Il se leva doucement, le plus silencieusement possible. Le colonel était dos à lui, il disposait donc de l'effet de surprise. Il tenta de la paralyser aussi délicatement qu'une telle manœuvre le lui permettait. Elle se débattit férocement, lui donnant des coups de coude vigoureux dans les côtes. Pendant ce temps il avait passé son avant bras droit autour de ses épaules en la maintenant fermement contre son torse et de l'autre main la menaçait d'un couteau sous la gorge pour la dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à ce que les formes du corps si harmonieux de Sam disparaissent dans ses bras, pour laisser place à la créature immonde qu'il cherchait à anéantir. Sa peau translucide dégageait un toucher désagréable, gluant et froid à la fois, et une odeur de souffre se dégageait de cet être nauséabond. Il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois, lâcha le canif, empoigna son 38 et tira à bout portant dans le dos de sa victime, qui s'écroula face contre terre.

Jack s'assit un instant pour récupérer son souffle et se remettre de ses émotions. Quand il leva le regard de nouveau vers le corps étendu dans son sang, son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine si violemment, si soudainement, qu'il crut sentir ses jambes se dérober sous son propre poids. Il retourna le corps pour s'assurer de ce qu'il avait vu. La colère puis la tristesse l'envahirent bien vite. Alors qu'il avait cru tirer sur la créature, c'était Carter qui était allongée là, les pupilles grandes ouvertes, dans une marre de sang d'un rouge agressif qui n'en finissait pas se s'étendre. Toujours en silence, et avec la sensation qu'on lui avait à nouveau transpercé le coeur sans état d'âme, il s'agenouilla et ferma les yeux de Sam. Il resta sans rien dire, les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme, impuissant, pendant vingt minutes environ, et s'interrogea sur son propre sort. Jusqu'à ce que sa radio se mette à grésiller.

« Jack ? Où êtes vous ? demanda une voix.

- Je l'ai assassinée, répondit O'Neill, encore sous le choc.

- Qui ça ?

- Carter.

- Mais Carter est restée à Cheyenne Mountain, Jack !

- Non, elle est là maintenant, continua-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

- Vous êtes où ?

- Dans le hangar de livraison pour le ravitaillement.

- On arrive Jack. »

Ils se précipitèrent tous sur place. Seule la lumière verte du générateur de secours permettait d'y voir quelque chose. On pouvait apercevoir, dans une semi obscurité, le visage de Jack O'Neill tordu par la souffrance et la peur.

« Général, écoutez-moi. Ne faites pas ça, elle vous manipule. Tout ce qu'elle vous montre est faux.

- Jack, écoutez la, s'il vous plaît ! cria Daniel.

- Comment je peux savoir que vous êtes réels ?

- Il marque un point là, dit Foss.

- C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, l'incendia le psychiatre.

- C'est impossible, reprit la femme. Vous devez nous faire confiance. »

Jack tenait le 38 entre ses mains, le canon ensanglanté dans sa bouche. C'était plus fort que lui. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre après se qu'il s'était passé. C'était fini. Pourtant, personne ne comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'y avait rien, pas de corps, pas de sang, pas la moindre trace de lutte.

« Où étiez vous tous passés ? s'énerva Jack.

- On vous cherchait depuis plus de deux heures pour vous dire que nous avions trouvé un moyen de retrouver la bête et de la neutraliser, s'expliqua Magnus.

- Mais on avait déjà un plan, pourquoi êtes vous partis ?

- On n'est jamais parti, Jack, lui assura Daniel. En fait, nous ne vous avons plus recroisé depuis que vous êtes venu saluer l'équipe du Sanctuaire. Jack, il n'y a personne de mort ici, et surtout pas Sam.

- Alors tout ça ne s'est jamais produit ?

- Exactement. » confirma Will.

L'homme abattu posa son regard à l'endroit où auparavant gisait le corps de Sam. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus aucune trace de son existence ou de sa mort. Il retira l'arme du bord de ses lèvres. Daniel en profita pour s'approcher doucement, lui retirer l'arme des mains et la faire glisser sur le sol le plus loin possible d'eux. Il resta un moment à côté de son ami, sans bouger, ni le toucher, et sans rien dire, en attendant qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Jack, toujours à genoux, restait là prostré, la tête dans les mains. Tellement de sentiments fragiles se mêlaient en lui : l'incertitude sur ce qui venait de se passer, le soulagement de savoir Sam en vie loin de ses illusoires méfaits, la peur et la colère d'avoir été manipulé ainsi, alors qu'il avait pourtant suivi un entraînement spécial pour faire face à ce genre de situation. Puis le militaire refit soudainement surface, prenant en considération toute l'étendue du problème. Il se releva et regarda ses coéquipiers un par un, avec un regard qui en disait long.

« Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de cette bestiole... Et je me moque que ce soit une créature de Dieu qu'il faut protéger et tout le bla-bla, ajouta-il avant même qu'Helen ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- Il a raison, dit Daniel, si la créature a réussi à se jouer de lui alors n'importe qui pourra tomber dans son piège. »

Magnus acquiesça, force est de constater qu'ils étaient plus que dans le vrai, même si elle n'approuvait pas la destruction pure et simple de cet anormal.

« Mais si vous réussissez à la neutraliser sans la tuer ça m'arrangerait, avoua-t-elle.

- Ça m'étonnais aussi que tout le monde approuve mon plan stupide, j'aurais dû me méfier, plaisanta Jack.

- C'est bon il est de nouveau normal. » affirma Daniel.


	7. Mort ou Vif

**Chapitre 7 Mort ou vif**

_Désolée pour cette longue attente j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir cette fic. J'espère que cela vous plaira. _

Soudain, un vrombissement lointain se fit entendre. Le bruit sourd se rapprochait de plus en plus vite, se faisait de plus en plus fort.

« Chut, dit Jack, vous entendez ? »

Il s'approcha de la porte de secours du bâtiment comme pour mieux entendre. Il restait attentif au moindre son. Un frottement sur la terre sèche du désert, des pas furtifs, des cliquettements, puis soudain un nouveau bruit sourd raisonna près du hangar, cette fois-ci plus métallique, comme les pâles d'un hélicoptère qui se pose sur un toit.

Tous se lancèrent des regards étonnés, c'était la cavalerie qui débarquait.

« Ça n'est pas une hallucination cette fois-ci ? demanda O'Neill, sur ses gardes.

- Impossible de savoir, dit Magnus.

- En tout cas cela me semble bien réel, renchérit Will.

- Attendons de voir quelle tournure vont prendre les choses. »

Des pas rapides et francs descendaient la rampe d'accès au toit qui se trouvait sur leur gauche. D'autres soldats entrèrent dans le bâtiment en faisant exploser au C4 la porte de secours précédemment verrouillée pour les besoins de la quarantaine. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se couchèrent immédiatement pour éviter d'en perdre la vie. Ils étaient encerclés de tous les côtés. Les Marines braquaient leurs armes sur eux.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? hurla le général O'Neill.

- C'est le chef d'Etat-Major qui nous envoie. On nous a informé que votre mission était compromise, lui expliqua le chef des opérations.

- Colonel, demandez à vos hommes de baisser leurs armes, nous ne sommes pas une menace, continua O'Neill.

- Exécution, soldats.

- J'avais pourtant expressément demandé qu'on mette la base en quarantaine pour que la bestiole ne s'échappe pas. Que faites vous ici ? s'énerva O'Neill.

- Comme le Pentagone n'avait pas de nouvelle depuis plusieurs jours, ils ont pensé qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose. » s'expliqua le soldat.

Tout le monde se releva doucement, encore sous le choc de l'explosion, leurs oreilles bourdonnaient, respirer leur était difficile, mais ils allaient tous bien. O'Neill expliqua rapidement la situation au colonel Fisher, chargé de les secourir. Jack apprit entre autre qu'il s'était en réalité écoulé une semaine, pourtant il avait l'impression de n'être là que depuis un jour ou deux. Les renforts leur avaient amené plus de moyens : plus d'hommes, plus d'armes, plus d'explosifs. Cette sale bestiole qui se cachait dans les souterrains du bâtiment n'allait pas vivre encore longtemps. Ils disposèrent des pins de C4 avec détecteurs de mouvement un peu partout, à commencer par la chaufferie. Des soldats avaient été répartis à des endroits stratégiques de la base munis de P90 avec des balles spéciales qui une fois qu'elles avaient atteint leur cible explosaient en mille morceaux dans le corps, déchirant chaque tissu, chaque organe avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Et pour appâter « l'animal », ils avaient laissé les portes grandes ouvertes, histoire de l'inciter à la fuite.

« Faites attention, elle peux vous faire croire n'importe quoi, alors ne vous fiez pas à vos sens, recommanda Jack à l'ensemble des soldats. Surtout ne bougez pas de votre position quoi qu'il arrive. »

La technique employée ne plaisait pas tellement au docteur Magnus, ni à son équipe d'ailleurs. Habituellement, quand on faisait appel à eux, c'était certes pour se débarrasser du problème, mais surtout pour le faire sans violence. Et là les moyens employés étaient colossaux.

« Si vous parvenez à l'arrêter sans la tuer, ne l'achevez pas s'il vous plaît. » demanda Magnus.

Les soldats n'obéissaient qu'aux ordres de leur supérieur, O'Neill le savait. Il scruta le visage d'Helen comme pour y chercher sa décision. Le docteur soutenait son regard comme pour le défier.

« Faites ce qu'elle dit, décida-t-il enfin.

- Une dernière chose, ajouta Magnus, elle a sûrement faim, elle essayera par tous les moyens de se procurer de la nourriture. Et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes le plat de résistance. »

Tout le monde attendait anxieusement que quelque chose se passe. S'ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance à ce qu'ils voyaient, entendaient, sentaient, comment savoir s'il fallait se défendre ou non ? La réponse fut vite donnée.

L'équipe du Docteur Zimmerman, composée de Kate et quelques soldats, couvrait l'entrée du mess où avait été enfermés tous les civils afin les protéger. Un jeune homme en tenu de combat militaire se présenta à eux.

« Le général O'Neill vous demande au labo. » dit-il.

Will regarda attentivement le visage du Marine pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un leurre.

« Quelqu'un connaît-il cet homme ? demanda t-il au reste de l'équipe.

- Oui, c'est le lieutenant Reichs.

- Vous le connaissez bien ? Vous pourriez lui poser une question personnelle ?

- Hum... Oui, quel est le prénom que tu as prévu de donner à ta fille ?

- Maxine, répondit Reichs qui tentait le tout pour le tout.

- Il ne va pas avoir de fille, sa femme est enceinte d'un petit gars. »

Une rafale de balles fusa sur l'homme, qui s'évapora dans une brume légère. Will prévint les autres équipes par radio que la bête avait tenté de pénétrer au mess. O'Neill donna à tout le monde l'ordre de rester en position. Mais cette fois-ci, la bête apparue devant l'équipe de Will dans son apparence naturelle, sans tour de passe-passe, sans illusion. Kate eut pour réflexe de dégoupiller une grenade et de la lancer très fort vers le monstre. Elle explosa quelques secondes plus tard, provoquant un tel souffle qu'elle déstabilisa les hommes présents. Le nuage de fumée noire s'était alors dispersé, mais l'immonde créature était toujours là, les fixant avidement. Les balles fusèrent alors de plus belle.

« Je crois qu'elle rigole plus là, cria Will dans sa radio pour couvrir le son des balles qui fusaient autour de lui. On a besoin d'aide. »

Pendant un instant c'est le silence qui répondit à Will, puis la radio crépita :

« Je vous envoie une équipe, se résigna O'Neill. Daniel ?

- On les rejoint. » confirma l'intéressé.

L'équipe du docteur Jackson était postée près de la salle de surveillance du complexe, non loin du mess. Avec prudence et armes au point, ils avancèrent dans le dédale de couloir de la base jusqu'à l'équipe de Zimmerman qui se défendait comme elle pouvait.

A quelques mètres déjà, on entendait le fracas des balles mêlé au cri de souffrance et de colère de la bête, un rugissement retentissant et puissant.

Près du lieu de l'affrontement, Daniel fit signe à ses hommes de s'arrêter. Il voulait jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait réellement pour éviter de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Adossé au mur qui faisait l'angle avec le couloir qui menait au mess, il se pencha légèrement pour apercevoir Will et ses hommes en train de lutter. Il ordonna à l'un des soldats qui étaient avec lui d'aller chercher un filet à harpon pour piéger le spécimen. L'armurerie étant à quelques couloirs de là, il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps. Ils tentèrent alors d'encercler la bête qui grognait et se débattait comme elle pouvait sous le coup des balles. Ils le sentaient tous, elle était à bout, elle était effrayée et elle était probablement blessée. Aucune créature de ce monde ne pouvait supporter un tel assaut. Daniel lança le filet, emprisonnant la créature. La victoire était toute la bête décida que son heure n'était pas encore venue.

Le bruit des balles avait cessé. Les soldats soufflaient enfin de soulagement. Le phénomène ne cherchait même plus à lutter. A genoux et le dos voûté, elle semblait résignée et particulièrement essoufflée. Elle paraissait crouler sous le poids du filet. Alors qu'ils avaient tous baissé leur garde et s'apprêtaient à clamer leur victoire, les quelques blessures circulaires de la créature se résorbèrent en un clin d'oeil. Elle semblait reprendre des forces à chaque seconde. Tout se passa tellement vite qu'il fut impossible aux hommes présents d'intervenir.

Elle déchira de toute la force dont elle était capable les liens qui la retenait et fonça furieusement vers la porte du mess qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Elle ne tenait plus compte des gens qui la mitraillaient. La douleur de chaque balle reçue dans sa chair n'était rien comparée à la faim qu'elle ressentait. Elle massacra tous les civils retenus dans la salle. C'en était à vomir. Ses mains griffues attrapaient la victime fermement, la serrant jusqu'à lui couper le souffle. Sa gueule aux dents acérées sectionnait la tête de sa victime d'un coup sec sans ménagement. Elle leur arrachait violemment tandis que leur corps inerte tombait au sol dans un flot de sang qu'on aurait pu croire infini. Et les soldats avaient beau lui tirer dessus, rien ne l'arrêtait.

La radio de Daniel crépita. Il entendit le bruit d'armes automatiques faisant plein feu, avant d'entendre Jack crier :

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez foutu, Daniel ? On se fait attaquer !

- Comment ? Mais c'est impossible, la bête est en train d'attaquer les gens enfermés dans le mess !

- C'est un leurre. Elle vous provoque des hallucinations pour vous occuper !

- Si ça se trouve c'est vous qui avez des hallucinations.

- Je ne crois pas Docteur Jackson. » dit Will.

Daniel releva alors la tête. Toutes traces de sang ou de massacre s'étaient évaporées. Tout était revenu à la normale.

« D'accord... c'est nous qui avons eu des hallucinations, ajouta Daniel dans sa radio. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Non, surtout restez où vous êtes. » répondit Jack.

Même à plusieurs mètres de couloir du lieu de l'attaque, on entendait le fracas de la bataille qui faisait rage. Tout le monde attendait près du mess l'issue du combat. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue. Personne n'osait émettre un son et Jackson, impatient, faisait les cent pas. Mais tout d'un coup, le bruit d'une énorme explosion retentit dans le bâtiment, puis un silence de mort s'imposa. Les armes automatiques s'étaient tues, tout comme les grognements de rage et de douleur de la bête. Kate, Will et Daniel se regardèrent, inquiets. Ils décidèrent d'essayer de reprendre contact avec les combattants pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Jack ? Jack ? Vous êtes là ? dit l'archéologue dans sa radio.

- ...

- Magnus ? Tout va bien ? tenta Will.

- ...

- C'est pas du tout bon signe ça, admit Kate.

- Allons voir ce qu'il se passe, proposa Will. Si ça se trouve ils ont besoin d'aide.

- Vous restez là. » ordonna Daniel aux soldats sous ses ordres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'explosion, le couloir n'était plus qu'un amas de décombres. Visiblement, la créature avait succombé, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie de sa part. Pourtant, des morceaux de taule se mirent à bouger. Les trois jeunes gens braquèrent leurs armes dans la direction du mouvement. Ils virent alors apparaître une main humaine sous la plaque ondulée.

« Il y a des survivants ! s'écria Kate. Il faut les sortir de là. »

Ils commencèrent à dégager les morceaux de gravas et de métal rouillé. Au bout d'un moment ils se rendirent compte que cette main appartenait à O'Neill qui avait fini par perdre conscience. Ils continuèrent à dégager la voie avant de pouvoir le tirer de là sans le blesser. Ils tinrent cette cadence pendant plusieurs heures et tirèrent des débris plusieurs personnes. Malheureusement, certains n'avaient pas eu autant de chance qu'O'Neill et étaient sûrement morts sur le coup. Mais Magnus était encore vivante, mal en point mais vivante, et même encore consciente. La sueur et le sang se mêlaient sur son visage à lui en brûler les yeux. Elle tenait le coup tant bien que mal. A bout de souffle, elle raconta ce qu'il s'était passé :

« Ces abominables balles ont fini par la blesser gravement, plus on tirait sur elle plus elle reculait pour essayer de nous échapper. A force, elle a fini par déclencher l'explosion d'un des pains de C4 qu'on avait disposés au cas où. Certains ont réussi à s'éloigner suffisamment pour ne pas être touchés par la déflagration. Mais le toit s'est effondré sur nous. On n'a rien pu faire. »

Pendant que Kate essayait de soigner quelques rescapés avec les moyens du bord, Will et Daniel continuaient de dégager les corps de plus en plus mutilés. Plus ils avançaient dans les décombres et moins il y avait de chances de retrouver des survivants. Ils tombèrent enfin sur le corps de la créature. Ils arrêtèrent de dégager les débris.

« Magnus, vous pensez qu'elle est encore vivante ? demanda Will.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Mais sa physionomie n'est pas la même que la notre, alors on ne sait jamais. »

Finalement, des secours furent envoyés de nouveau par le Pentagone pour s'occuper des blessés et remorquer le corps de la créature. Son corps inerte fut enfermé dans un coffre blindé et tracté par un hélicoptère pour être étudié dans la zone 51. Mais sur le trajet, l'appareil se crasha inexplicablement. On le retrouva quelques jours plus tard au milieu du désert. Le coffre blindé était vide. Personne ne sut s'il avait été forcé, ou si le spécimen avait fini par ressusciter et s'enfuir. On en entendit plus parler, pas un seul incident ne fut signalé pendant des mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve sa trace au Mexique, où plusieurs animaux de ferme avaient été égorgés violemment par une bête mystérieuse que personne n'avait jamais vue. Les journalistes l'appelèrent Chupacabra, le « suceur de chèvre ».

Fin.

**La légende du Chupacabra : Source Wikipedia. **

**J'écrirai peut-être une petite scène Bonus pour les plus Shipp d'entre-vous. Alors continuez à surveiller cette fic. **


End file.
